the diary of a wimpy kid?
by taliastewart
Summary: lets take a journey into seth's mind. imprinting, hormonal, food, sleep, school, sex. to sum it all up, he's a teenage boy and he's in love. Seth\OC. just read it. i dare you. ;


I groaned, rolling over and slamming down on my alarm clock. It still didn't turn off. Damnit. Grabbing the alarm clock, I threw it to the ground, hearing it break. Oh shit. Mum would not be getting me a new one.

I sighed raggedly, standing up and looking around the place. My room was a mess. Great. Just another reason for my mum to get angry at me. I looked down at what I was wearing, realizing I was only in my boxers. What had I been up to last night? I shrugged, walking towards my closet and grabbing the first pair of knee-length jeans i could find, and the first shirt; a checkered blue, button up one. I put both them on, making my way out of my room and into the kitchen.

I could smell food.

Yum.

I walked into the kitchen, finding my mother cooking bacon and eggs. I grabbed the plate that already had food on it, hearing my mums laughter as I walked to the table.

"Always wakes up when the foods ready."

She murmured, still laughing. I took a bite of the bacon, nodding once.

"You know me to well."

Oh god, that bacon tasted so good. And this was why I still lived with my mother. The bacon was epic. Of course, I loved my mother. That was another reason I lived here, totally.

When I had finished my bacon and eggs - okay, I'll be realistic, my third plate of bacon and eggs - I dumped the plates in the sink, turning and beginning to head to the front door. The guys were having a day out on the beach and I was about to join them.

"SETH."

Uh-oh.

I turned with my hand still on the doorknob, "Yes, mother?"

My mum pointed to the dirty dish in the sink. Right. I quickly rushed over, not wanting her to give me the whole speech on how I was old enough to wash my own dishes and blah blah blah.

When I had finished scrubbing the dishes, I headed out into the fresh air. Mmm, fresh air. So much better than laying down all day in bed, or on the couch watching TV.. Okay, okay, I won't lie. Lazing out and sleeping all day was part of my daily routine. Thing is, everyone had a freaking girl they could be with. Me? Me. I had NO ONE. I couldn't even bring a dog. Because, well, I didn't have a dog. I didn't have any pets. The last time I got a pet, it died and I had to flush it down the toilet. I will never forget my awesome pet fish, Toaster.

A moment of silence, please.

**

* * *

**

I had successfully arrived to the beach without tripping and falling flat on my face. Skillage, right? I was pretty clumsy, which sucked. It didn't help to much the time I accidentally dropped coke on my date - YES MY DATE, I HAVE BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE JUST NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL, K? Apparently girls don't like getting their clothes dirty. I'm just sayin.

Or their hair wet, for that matter. I don't see why not, I mean I got dirt in my hair all the time and I didn't give a shit. Like seriously, they could always wash it out. Thats why who ever invented showers, invented showers.

"Yo, Seth!"

I heard someone call out my name. Hmm, now who could that be?

Oh, I dunno, Jacob?

Well, duh, it sounded like his voice.

Uhm.

Then again, they all sounded the same. Kinda.

..?

I dunno. Ask yourself.

You are my stupid.

GAH.

"Heeeeey Jacob." I grinned, walking over to where the guys were. They had a football. Oh great. They wanted to play footy? NOT the best sport to play with Seth Clearwater. I repeat, NOT. I had no co-ordination what so ever and all the guys knew that. I swear they were out to torture me.

"You game?"

Embry smirked, nodding towards the football. My eyes narrowed on him, and I nodded once.

"I hate you all." I muttered as they burst out laughing.

**

* * *

**

Well, after a five minute argument, they decided to have me on Jacob's team. Paul and Sam were on the team, as well. The other team had Jared as the captain, with Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin. We had decided to let their team have more players since I was on Jacob's team. Nup, that totally did not offend me. Not at all.

_Stupid stuck up jerks. _

Anywaaay.

The game started and it was going pretty good. By good, I mean the ball hadn't touched my hands yet. Which was perfectly fine with me. Nope, this didn't offend me at all. I was perfectly fine that they thought I was a complete failure and this stupid sport and -

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"IM DEAD. YOU JUST KILLED ME. IM DYYYING. IM MELTTING."

"Seth, shut up."

I opened one eye, looking up at the guys who stood around me. I sat up quickly, too quickly. Ouch, now my head was spinning.

"Are you guys in heaven to?"

I murmured, still feeling slightly dazed.

"You are such an idiot."

Embry laughed, rolling his eyes and helping me up. I rubbed the bump on my forehead where the football had hit me, huffing. Oh this was totally attractive. Like, seriously. A big freaking lump on my forehead. All the girls would be after me now.

"Why thank you, that makes me feel so much better!" I exclaimed sarcastically, rolling my eyes and getting ready. This time, I would totally catch the ball.

And that I did.

"I CAUGHT THE BALL, LOOK, I CAUGHT IT!"

I grinned widely, jumping up and down in happiness. Inside, I was happy dancing.

_Oh yeah, i got the ball, oh yeah. uh-uh. _

"RUN GODDAMNIT SETH, RUN!"

Jacob screamed out. As if I couldn't already hear him with my super sensitive wolfy hearing, god. Was the dude dumb or something?

I started to run in any direction. Which was, apparently, the wrong direction. I didn't listen to the guys as they all yelled out that I was going in the completely wrong direction. Nope, didn't listen. Instead, I kicked the ball.

Yeah, not the best thing to do. I watched as the ball miserably tumbled along the floor, knocking into someone's lawn chair, causing them to topple over. SHIT SHIT SHIT.

It was a girl. Damn.

This would not be good.

I ran over to her, mentally huffing as I heard the guys burst into a fit of laughter. I kneeled down beside the girl, frowning. "Are you okay?" I murmured, biting my bottom lip.

"Your blocking my sunlight." The girl muttered, pushing against my chest and I, inevitably, fell back. What the hell was her problem?

"And you got sand in my hair!" She squealed, flopping back down onto the lawn chair. She was wearing a bright blue bikini that hurt my eyes.

"Well, duh, we're on a beach. There's kinda sand everywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"You think I don't know that?"

BIIIIIIIIIITCH.

"Well, yeah." I muttered. "Are you sure you can see through those big sunglasses of yours?" I stood up, brushing the sand off my shorts and arms, looking down at her. For a bitch, she was hot.

"I can see your face. And I'm not liking what I'm seeing."

I raised an eyebrow at her, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Do you really think I care if you like my face? At least you can see my face. Unlike yours. Did you fall into your make-up kit, or something?" I flashed her a grin, rolling my eyes when she scowled at me.

"Your a jerk."

"Actually, my name is Seth."

She cleared her throat. "Look, Seth, I don't know what your problem is, but your wasting my tanning time. How 'bout you leave before my friend gets back, and you can go off and play with your friends. How does that sound, huh kid?"

Did she just call me kid? I looked like a freaking twenty year old, and she called me a kid. Did she not see these abs? I mean, come on. I had abs.

"Melanie, I'm back!" I heard a voice call out. I had to admit, the voice was much cuter than the bitter tone of 'Melanie.'

"Oh thank god, Sasha, you can scare away this perv."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, I'm not dumb. I saw the way you were looking at me."

I was about to reply but instead I looked up.

And when I did, I saw the girl named Sasha.

And that girl, made my whole world stop spinning.

* * *

SOOOO, what do you think? ;) i love writing Seth. he's my face character of all. YUS, i used the characters from my other fic but its because me and my bestest friend roleplay Seth and Sasha. i am in lurveee with the characters relationship so TA-DA. a story is here. :) go check her out with her own amazing seth fanfic; booboofantic-1

review and i may let you spend a few moments with booboo. just a few.


End file.
